5 Yrs L8er
by Sexi-Degrassi-Fan2011
Summary: This is just the character updates 5 years after the finale... Read and tell me if you want me to write more.
1. Chapter 1

5 Years Later

Summary: This is set 5 years after the finale of the show. Character updates inside.

Annie is currently running a bed and breakfast with Kevin and Lucy, and with_out_ Eric, who died a year from the setting of the first chapter. He found out that he was dying 2 years after the one year RV trip. He was told that he only had 6 months to live. He lived 18 months. He died peacefully in his sleep in the nursing home not far from his longtime home. Annie had 5 bedrooms added to the house, so that she could have 10 bedrooms for the bed and breakfast, 4 one beds, and 6 two beds. Her room is the same one that it has always been and the twins took over the attic. Kevin, Lucy and Simon work with their mother, along with Marguerite, Jane, Mac, and Martin. Oh and of course Peter and Shelby, Ruthie's Ex and Lucy's old HS friend.

Matt and Sara are still married and have 5 kids… with another set of twins on the way. Matt, Sara and the kids moved back to GO when Eric found out his prognosis… They were there to spend his last year and a half with him. Matt is an OB/GYN and Sara is a Pediatrician. The twins are Michelle Lynn and Lynn Michelle (Shell and Lynn). They are 6. Then came Noah Allen, who is 4. Then Lindsey Kay (Linz) who is 3, and Michael David (Mikey) who is 18 mo. Sara is 5 months pregnant with the second set of twins, a girl and a boy. Their names are going to be Zachary Preston and Hilary Jo. They have a 8 bedroom house, with 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a den, an office, a playroom, a rec room, a small gym, and a family room.

Lucy and Kevin… Well, you know how they make a living. They have 4 kids with 3 more on their way. First comes Savannah, who is 7 (Vanna), then comes Charlie Ann (Char) and Marie Elizabeth who are 4, and last, but not least, Evan Eric, who is 2. Lucy is 5 months pregnant with 2 girls and 1 boy, Dawn Lynn, Anastasia (Stacey) Liz, and Logan Bruno. They live in the same 8 bedroom house right behind Annie's.

Simon is married to… wait for it… JANE. They got married 3 years ago, and have 3 children with 4 more on the way. You know how they make a living, also, so I am just going to introduce you to THEIR kids. Eric Matthew, Annie Lynn, and Sunny Ann are 2 years old. They are triplets, obviously. Now, Jane is pregnant with quadruplets, 2 girls and 2 boys. Their names will be Hannah Jane, Sarah Jean, David Michael and Cody Lee. Jane is ALSO 5 months along. They live in an 8 bedroom house as well. Martin lives with this happy family.

Mary and Carlos also live in GO, but Mary is a Police Officer and Carlos is a Lawyer. They have 4 children with 3 on the way. There is Charlie Simon who is 8, Bryce Jacob (BJ) and Timothy Allen (Tim) who are 6, and Miley Ann who is 3. The triplets names are going to be Kenzie Lynn, Kelli Ann, and Kristin Amanda (Kristy), since they are all girls. This family lives in an 8 bedroom house 3 houses away from Lucy and Kevin.

Ruthie… well, no one knows where she is and what has happened to her… No one has seen her since Eric's funeral, and she left that same night.

R & R please. No flames, just comments, corrections, and advise are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Ruthie

Ruthie took her daughter's hand, and boarded her flight to Las Angeles. Claudia Jo is her daughter's name, and she is 21 months old. She was conceived through rape, but Ruthie loved her more than anything in the world. As Ruthie and Claudia Jo took their seats, Ruthie thought back to the day she left Glenn Oak after staying a week with her father after he found out he was to live only 6 more months.

-Flashback-

_Ruthie walked outside her childhood home, hoping to take a nice walk to her favorite place in Glenn Oak before heading home to Scotland. Where was this? Glenn Oak Community Park, of course. Ruthie hoped that Martin would not follow her to try to ask her to love him again. Ruthie had always loved him, but was afraid of going back to him after he cheated on her with Jane. She and T-bone had broken up a month after getting back together, because they realized that they had not loved one another as they had thought. Martin had asked Ruthie for forgiveness and she had went back to him, only to find him in then arms of Jane once again the following day. She called him a liar, a cheater, and a fake, and told him never to come after her again. But Martin hadn't followed her, she realized as she sat on her favorite bench in the park. SOMEONE was lurking around without her knowledge though. That someone was her ex boyfriend… and he was about to rape her. He came up behind her, and taped her mouth, and then grabbed her arms before she could take it off and scream for help. He laid her down on the bench and taped her wrists to the bars underneath. He then taped her ankles to the bench and pulled her jeans down. He entered her and after a few minutes, he stopped pushing into and out of her, and told her that after he entrapped her arms and legs, she couldn't entrap her mouth or get up until he left. She did as she was told, and after she left, she entrapped her mouth, and went home to shower and leave for her flight. _

Ruthie had avoided men since then, and a month later, she found out that she was pregnant, and decided to keep it. She didn't believe in adoption or abortion. She kept in touch with her family, but they did not know of Claudia, or the rape. She went home for her father's funeral, but did not stay but 2 days. She was afraid that her attacker would come after her again. When she returned to Scotland the second time, she met a man named Toby, who had shared that he had been raped by his own best friend's mom when he was 14. She was put in prison for 18 years, and then would have to be on probation for 3 years. He had grown up in San Diego, and had moved to Scotland after graduating High School, just as she had. Toby had fallen in love with her, AND Claudia Jo, and was to meet them in Las Angeles from San Diego visiting his family, to drive them to Glenn Oak. He was going to ask for Ruthie's hand in marriage in front of everyone after Ruthie told them what had happened to her and why she had a child. She didn't know this, yet.

A/N Hoped you liked this first chapter! R & R, please. No Flames Allowed.


End file.
